A need exists to provide better materials and processes for organic photovoltaic (OPV) devices. This is driven in part by ongoing high fuel prices and unstable fuel supply. OPV devices can provide improvements over older silicon devices. See for example Perlin, John “The Silicon Solar Cell Turns 50” NREL 2004; see also, Dennler et al., “Flexible Conjugated Polymer-Based Plastic Solar Cells: From Basics to Applications,” Proceedings of the IEEE, vol. 93, no. 8, Aug. 2005, 1429-1439. Global climate change is also a motivating factor. While it is known that conducting polymers, or conjugated polymers, including for example polythiophenes can be combined with C60 fullerene to provide useful active materials in OPV devices, a need yet remains to improve device efficiency and other important PV parameters. In particular, regioregular polythiophenes are of particular importance because of their nanoscale morphology which can be applied to novel morphologies for solar cell applications.